


Six Inch Heels

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Boys In Love, Boys in Skirts, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Cute, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Short, Short & Sweet, gosh that's the most appropriate tag on here for this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Ok, ok, fine. Maybe these aren't the most... appropriate shoes for walking."Virgil threw his hands up in the air."Princey, you are wearing six inch heels! Our apartment is still fifteen minutes away!"
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: Anonymous





	Six Inch Heels

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Valentine's day, because I love Prinxiety, and this scenario was just too good not to write :P
> 
> Warnings:  
> \- one (minor) mention of blood 
> 
> I think that's it, if not, let me know

"Roman Prince, you are an idiot."  
  
Roman spluttered, stopping to stare at Virgil.  
  
"I am _not!_ I'm doing perfectly fine, thank you very much!"  
  
Virgil crossed his arms, smirking.  
  
"Oh, and that's exactly why you've spent the last ten minutes stumbling like a drunk flamingo, isn't it?"  
  
Roman did not have a good response to that. He took another step, wincing at the pain that shot through his feet.  
  
"Ok, ok, fine. Maybe these aren't the most... appropriate shoes for walking."  
  
Virgil threw his hands up in the air.  
  
"Princey, you are wearing _six inch heels_! Our apartment is still fifteen minutes away!"  
  
Roman huffed, stubbornly forcing himself to walk, despite the ache in his feet. Virgil followed, catching up to him effortlessly in his, probably really comfortable, beat up purple sneakers.  
  
"I wanted to look good. You know, because a Princ-"  
  
"Because a Prince has got to slay, I know, I know. Seriously, I don't know why you didn't just accept that ride from Jan, though."  
  
"What kind of a roommate would I be if I ditched you, and made you walk home by yourself? Plus, I'd have to have a death wish to willingly spend even one second in that tiny car with my brother."  
  
Virgil groaned, facepalming for the fifth time in the past eight minutes. Uh, _yes,_ Roman was counting.  
  
"You'd be better off spending ten minutes in that car, than thirty minutes walking with me! There is no way you'll survive this walk without ruining your feet."  
  
"You could piggyback me," Roman said slyly, bumping shoulders with Virgil. His roommate elbowed him, glancing away.  
  
"No, I can't, because you're wearing a cocktail dress on a windy day! Do you _want_ to flash everyone on the street?"  
  
"It's not _that_ bad-"  
  
The wind chose that moment to blow, sending Roman's dress flying. He squeaked, pushing it down desperately with his hands. Virgil shot him a smug look.  
  
"You were saying, Princey?"  
  
Roman rolled his eyes, wincing when another sharp stab of pain rippled through his foot. He paused, grimacing. Virgil's smirk was immediately wiped off his face.  
  
"Whoa, you ok?"  
  
Roman waved him off, desperately pushing down the urge to clutch at his aching foot.  
  
"Yep, fine, fine."  
  
Virgil shook his head, suddenly dragging Roman over to a street corner.  
  
"Hey, what're you doing!" Roman protested. "If you wanna mug me, we live together, moron, steal my stuff at home!"

Virgil ignored him completely. Without warning, he lifted Roman to sit on top of a low wall. Roman kicked his feet in annoyance.  
  
"Warn a guy, before you do something like that, geez!"  
  
Virgil carefully slipped the shoes off his feet, exposing them to cold air. Roman hissed at the stinging pain in his left foot.  
  
"Which one hurts more?"  
  
"Left," Roman grimaced.  
  
Virgil gently picked it up, inspecting it thoroughly. Roman steadfastly ignored how attractive his concentration face was.  
  
"You're bleeding, idiot. Popped one of the blisters."  
  
Virgil reached into his pocket, pulling out... a plaster?  
  
"Virge, why do you randomly have a plaster on you?"  
  
Virgil shrugged.

"I lived with Pat for a year, remember? He couldn't go a day without tripping over something. I learned it was pretty useful to keep these around."  
  
Virgil ripped open the package, applying the plaster carefully to the heel of Roman's foot. He then placed Roman's shoes on the wall beside him, then pulled himself onto the wall too.  
  
"Ok, _now_ what're you doing?"  
  
Virgil grunted, pulling off his shoes and handing them to Roman.  
  
"Put those on."  
  
Roman stared at the sneakers in his hands. These were the shoes that Virgil loved more than anything. He never lent them to people, or even let anyone else so much as _touch_ them. Remus had learnt that the hard way, after being chased around by an angry Virgil armed with a wooden spoon, after borrowing them without permission.  
  
"Y-you sure?"  
  
" _Yes_ , Princey, I'm sure," Virgil groaned, and Roman could've sworn there was a blush on his cheeks. "I don't really feel like walking at the pace of a snail anymore, so it's not _just_ for you. Don't get it twisted."  
  
Roman slipped the shoes onto his feet, groaning at the softness of the inside. Now he understood why Virgil loved them so much. That was when something occurred to him.  
  
"W-wait, what're you gonna wear?"  
  
Virgil wasn't listening, busy pulling off his socks in order to wear Roman's shoes.  
  
"You can't wear those!" Roman gasped.  
  
"Why not? We're the same shoe size-"  
  
"No, you'll hurt yourself! If you've never walked in heels before, it can be quite..."  
  
Roman trailed off, mouth dropping open as Virgil slid off the wall, landing on his feet with no problem. He offered a hand to Roman.  
  
"Who said I'd never walked in heels before?"  
  
Roman tried not to visualise the more... not PG rated scenarios in which Virgil was wearing heels. He swallowed heavily, dragging his eyes away from Virgil's pale, slender feet, fitting perfectly into his shiny, black heels.  
  
"I- what- you- _how-"_  
  
Virgil chuckled lowly, and Roman's heart decided that was an appropriate time to start learning acrobatics. He offered an arm to Roman, who linked his own through, after a beat of hesitation.  
  
"C'mon, Ro," he said, tugging Roman along.  
  
The two started down the street once more, walking at a much faster pace than before. The cold was biting at Roman's cheeks, but he couldn't find it in him to care.

"Let's go home." 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was a fun read! 
> 
> Take care! <3


End file.
